


A Little Fall Of Rain

by badcyclop



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Oneshot, no romance just brotherly love, the battle of the five armies, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcyclop/pseuds/badcyclop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili holds a dying Kili during the Battle of the Five Armies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fall Of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the "A Little Fall of Rain"-scene from Les Miserables.  
> This was also published via my account on fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11391072/1/Rain-will-make-the-flowers-grow

The horde of orcs was getting thicker and thicker. Meanwhile the rain was pouring down. Hard. It made it hard to make out objects that was more than 20 meters away. Fili didn’t know how much longer they would last. He was in the middle of decapitating a 6’2’’ feet tall orc when he heard a loud cry of pain. He instantly recognized the voice. It was Kili. His baby brother. He quickly finished off the orc and ran in the direction of the voice. Whilst crossing the short distance he ended up having to kill several enemies and by the time he reached the younger dwarf, he could see that Kili’s skin had gone pale. Blood was oozing from a wound in his chest. This looks bad, Fili thought to himself, really bad. In his relatively short life he had seen many battle wounds and he knew that no one could survive this much blood loss.  
He instantly dropped to his knees, applying pressure to his brother’s wound. He didn’t feel like giving up just yet. He assumed Kili was unconscious but suddenly he opened his eyes.  
“Fili? “ he managed to choke out. The rain was still pouring down around him. Fili tried shielding his brother from the ruthless rain.  
“I’m here, “ Fili answered whilst grapping a hold of his brother’s hand. Tears stung in his eyes. His brother wasn’t going to survive this.  
Kili noticed his tears. “Don’t fret, brother. I don’t feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You’re here and that’s all I need to know.” He grasped the bigger hand tighter. “and you will keep me safe. “  
“And I will keep you safe, “ Fili confirmed.  
“And you will keep me close, “ Kili said and Fili nodded and tightened the embrace. “And rain will make the flowers grow”  
“If I could only close your wounds with words of love, ” Fili wished. He pressed his brother’s wound harder, doing his best with the little medical knowledge he had. Suddenly he felt a weak grip around his hands. Kili was trying to make him remove the pressure  
“But Kili, if I don’t do this you’ll die!” Fili protested  
But Kili simply shook his head and gave him a weak smile. “Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me. ”  
“I’m here,” Fili reassured him.  
“That’s all I need to know…And you will keep me safe”  
“And I will stay with you”  
“And you will keep me close,” Kili said. Fili nodded and took a good look at the boy that he had loved so dearly ever since he had entered the world. He tried to memorise his face so that he never would forget it, though he doubted if he himself would survive this.  
“And rain will make the flowers - ” but Kili never managed to finish his sentence. His whole body jerked and then he exhaled a final breath.  
“- grow,” Fili finished for him. And then his façade was gone. He had always had to remain strong for his brother, had to reassure him that everything would be all right. But now that Kili existed no more Fili broke down crying. He felt like his entire world had collapsed and that nothing ever would be right in the world again, now that he would be without his baby brother. He sat in the mud, embracing the corpse while the rain poured down around him. But he didn’t care. About anything. About his uncle or his stupid mountain or the fighting going on around him. His brother was dead. Fili saw red. And with only a single thought on his mind: avenging Kili, he ran into battle.


End file.
